Harrys schreckliches 6Jahr
by Akky
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt geht es hier um das 6. Schuljahr von Harry. (Wir haben noch keines Schimmer was wir schreiben werden) Das is die erste FF die meine Freundin Biene und ich schreiben also bitte killt uns nich. -’’’’


Wie der Titel schon sagt geht es hier um das 6. Schuljahr von Harry. (Wir haben noch keines Schimmer was wir schreiben werden) Das is die erste FF die meine Freundin Biene und ich schreiben also bitte killt uns nich. ^- ^''''  
  
Disclaimer: Die Karrhakteere gehören alle J.K Rowling und leider werden sie uns niemals gehören, weil wir viel zu arm sind um sie zu kaufen. T.T  
  
Kpitel1  
  
Düstere Wolken zogen schon seit Wochen über den Himmel von Little Whinging und laut dem Wetterreport (den sich sämtliche Bewohner dieser höchst "feinen" Gegend ununterbrochen ansahen) würde es sich auch in den nächsten Wochen nicht im geringsten verbessern.  
  
Alle die diesem sintflutartigem Regen ausgesetzt wahren, wurden von Tag zu Tag immer missmutiger... alle bis auf einen rabenschwarzhaarigem Jungen der in No.4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry Potter, der seit dem Anfang der Sommerferien in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt worden war und nur einmal täglich kurz das selbige verlassen durfte um die Toilette zu benutzen, konnte nicht mehr missmutiger werden, schon gar nicht wegen solcher belanglosen Dinge, wie dem Wetter.  
  
Er hatte in seinem letzten Schuljahr gleich zwei Menschen verloren, denen er am vollends vertraut hatte. Zum einen seinen Paten Sirius Black, der, laut Harrys Meinung, durch seine Schuld ums Leben gekommen war und zum andern seinen Schulleiter, der zwar noch lebte, aber der ihn zutiefst enttäuscht hatte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hatte Harry von Anfang an wichtige Dinge über sein Leben verschwiegen, wie zum Beispiel die Prophezeiung, die der eigentliche Grund dafür gewesen war, das Voldemort ihn in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums gelockt und am Ende Sirius Leben gekostet hatte.  
  
Aber nicht nur Trauer, Wut und Endtäuschung waren es, die Harry zusammen mit dem draußen strömenden Regen in den letzten Wochen seit seiner "Heimkehr" den Schlaf raubten, sondern auch der Inhalt jener Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass er entweder zum Mörder, oder zum Opfer im Kampf zwischen Voldemorts Todessern und der restlichen Zauberwelt werden müsste.  
  
Harry war an diesem Abend wie fast immer in seinen düsteren Gedanken versunken, als ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei den Regenschauer übertönte. Blitzartig sprang Harry von seinem Bett und rannte zu der verschlossenen Tür seines Zimmers.  
  
Was war im unteren Stockwerk geschehen? Waren die Todesser nun doch noch ins Haus No.4 eingedrungen? Was auch immer da unten los war ,der Schrei hatte eindeutig seiner Tante Petunia gehört. Harry erstarrte, als er die Stimme seines tobenden Onkel Vernons hörte.  
  
"DIESE VERDAMTE GEFLÜGELTE RATTE!!! ICH BRIN SIE UM!!!!" Harry wusste sofort, dass er Hedwig gemeint hatte, die die Dursleys gleich noch seiner Ankunft weggesperrt hatten und sie nur alle drei Tage mit einer Nachricht von Harry an den Orden des Phönix (die Harry diktiert bekam, da sonst in wenigen Stunde die Wohnung mit Ordenmitgliedern gefüllt gewesen wehre) losfliegen ließen.  
  
Panisch warf sich Harry gegen die Türe und versuchte sie irgendwie auf zu bekommen. Nach mehreren Kollision zwischen der Tür und seiner Schulter gab sie endlich nach und Harry raste die Treppe hinunter. Als Harry endlich zu seiner Eule gelangte bot sich ihm ein erschreckender Anblick.  
  
Hedwig wollte wohl der schlechten Behandlung ihres Herren nicht mehr Tatenlos zusehen und griff daher die Dursley mit Schnabel und Krallen an. Der nun mittlerweile mit zahlreichen Wunden bestückte lila Kopf von Onkel Vernon verfolgte jede Bewegung des bewaffneten Fluggeschoss, mit der Absicht es mit dem Besen erschlagen zu können.  
  
Vernon war gerade dabei mit dem Besen auszuholen, als Harry ihn mit aller Kraft festhielt und versuchte ihm den Besen aus den Händen zu reißen. Das allerdings brachte seinen Onkel erst recht aus der Fassung. Von dem Besen ablassend versuchte er Harry zu würgen.  
  
Doch Harry gelang es seinen Attacken zu erwischen, doch wurde er immer weiter an die Haustür gedrängt. Harry spürte die Tür im Rücken. Er tastete panisch nach dem Türknauf, den wie ein wütendes Nashorn auf sich zurasendenden Onkel im Blickfeld. 


End file.
